


Meet the Family: The Sequel

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [24]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Meet the Family, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Sometimes breaking up is the easy part.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Meet the Family: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final part of the three-part saga and the (presumably) second to last story in this series.

As they unpacked the groceries from their recent trip together in companionable silence, Lucy finally felt ready to voice the question that had been bothering her.  
"So what changed?" Lucy questioned, looking up at Wednesday.  
"Excuse?" Wednesday had been calmly putting away food but stopped to turn and watch the other woman.  
"What made you decide you didn't want to be with me again."  
"Are you kidding me?!" Wednesday exploded. "You pretty much hid from me, ignored my family and made it clear that you were afraid of me. When was I supposed to ask you to marry me when you were terrified that I'd kill you. I may have sadistic tendencies but I don't want to marry someone who's scared of me."  
Lucy laughed, it was bright and cheery, in total juxtaposition to the mood in the kitchen.  
"I'm not afraid of you. Okay yes, I thought you had taken me to Scotland to break up but what was I supposed to think when you'd barely look at me and your family kept trying to kill me."  
"I hadn't touched you because I wanted to court you properly as my family expected as you should know. After all, we spoke about me being Traditional a while back and you were okay with it. Plus you're a psychic so don't you dare tell me you didn't know."  
"I'm not a psychic. I can't get anything anymore. I'm not sure if it'll return. I really didn't know."  
"Since when? And why didn't you tell me? Heck, why didn't you just talk to me."  
Lucy put down the bottles of wine she had been holding and stood up, walking over to Wednesday and put her hands in the other woman's.  
"I'm not a psychic anymore and I'm going in blind and it's scary."  
Wednesday watched the pouting woman, enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms.  
"If I had asked you to marry me, would you have said yes?" She asked.  
Lucy leaned in closer, pressing up against Wednesday who wrapped her arms around her encasing them together.  
"Yes."  
Wednesday's eyes closed and she shuddered. She was quickly losing control again though this time for a different reason.  
"Luce, you need to stop before I can't be held responsible for what I do."  
If possible, Lucy leaned in even closer.  
"I'm not worried about what you'd do and I'm not afraid of you. I'm saying yes Wednesday."  
Lucy looked up at the other woman defiantly and Wednesday growled and lost control, her eyes changing colour, picking her up and carrying her to the couch before dropping her onto it and leaning over to kiss her deeply.  
This led to a freezy to divest both of them of their clothing before Wednesday pushed Lucy into the couch and took her, sinking her teeth into Lucy's neck as her fingers worked over the woman's vagina.

**********

When she finally came to it, Wednesday was curled on top of Lucy, both of them naked and her fingers still inside the woman. Lucy had bite marks on her body and Wednesday had scratches, some of which were bleeding lightly.  
"Mine."  
Wednesday kissed the sleeping woman's face and drifted back off, feeling herself fully settle down for the first time since Lucy had originally left for Japan.  
Her last thought before sleep took her was that it was a full moon that night and with Lucy having said yes, they were technically engaged especially given that she had marked Lucy as hers.

**********

By the time they woke up, it was late evening and the place was pitch black. The lack of light didn't bother Wednesday who could still clearly see every bruise and bite she'd inflicted upon the other woman. She had been rougher than usual but she finally felt settled in a way that she hadn't in a long time.

As Lucy scrambled from under her and headed for the bathroom, she knew that things needed to change. As fun as orgasms were, they needed to address the issues with their relationship at a deeper level and stop denying that they were fundamentally two different persons with differing moral codes.

**********

An hour later, they were dressed and in Wednesday's car heading out to get food and talk in a neutral location. 

Wednesday was driving because Lucy had made the logical point that she was always calmer and in control when behind the wheel. Which was true, the only rules Wednesday generally obeyed were on the road as opposed to Lucy, who was an excellent driver but drove like an extra from Fast and Furious when she could get away with it.

As they parked at a secluded spot with enough food to satisfy them, Wednesday turned to Lucy and began.  
"I love you. I always will. You mightn't have been my first but you are it for me. That being said, we ignore a lot of things about each other that we disagree with and I want this to work. If you don't, you need to make sure that's what you want and then make it absolutely clear to me and I will walk away. But that has to be what you want, you can't change your mind later. I cannot put myself through this again. You broke me, granted it wasn't entirely your fault but it still occurred. You have the power to destroy me and I need you to know that."  
"I've always known that, Wens. I just think you need to stop hiding parts of yourself from me, the last few weeks weren't good. I want you but I can't be in a situation where I don't know what's going on. I can't hide behind your siblings because the rest of your family wants me dead, especially now because your siblings also hate me and want me dead. I can't not know where I stand with you."  
Lucy was pressed up against the side of the car, food forgotten on her lap, looking distressed. Some of the marks Wednesday had put on her were visible in the dim light and Wednesday made a mental note to put salve on them before they went back on campus to rumours that she was being abused.  
"Level with me Wednesday. What am I signing up for a lifetime of? Because this world we built in university is not real. If this happens, it needs to be real enough to withstand the world and our families."  
"I'm Wednesday Addams, I kill people at times, I'm possessive and I have a close-knit family that I'll never give up. I'm also very much related to the monsters of old and I may look it but I am not human. I'm not a good person but if you'll have me I am yours and you will never have to fear me."  
With that Wednesday leaned over and kissed the other woman, tasting her blood from where Lucy was biting her lip and smiled.  
"I think you got me wet. Want you, Wens."  
Lucy surged forward and Wednesday grabbed her hands locking them in place as she kissed the woman hard before drawing back and growling out.  
"Stop tempting me."  
Lucy whimpered and pouted while Wednesday made every effort to ignore her.  
"Then stop turning me on." Wednesday just looked at her and Lucy amended. "Not during serious conversations."  
"Fine."  
Wednesday pulled back, opened the car door, got out and closed the door, leaning on it while giving them both time to calm down. Five minutes passed and she re-entered.  
"Ready?"  
Lucy let out a breath.  
"I'm Aurelia but call me Lucy. I don't believe in killing people personally but I respect that you do. You won't believe me when I say that I don't care that you do but I don't. It's literally not a thing for me. I knew you did before I met you and I still chose to. I don't care, got it."  
Wednesday nodded.  
"I'm a little spoiled and I've been very dependant upon my psychic ability, which I don't have right now, to help me navigate the world because people don't always make sense. I love my family but they keep secrets from me though, like you, I'll never walk away from them. I think I'm human, like 90% sure. Everyone thinks I'm a nice person but I really don't think anyone actually is. I love you too and I want this to work but I'm not interested in starting anything with your family especially when I think I might lose. Oh, and I do know how to handle most weapons, I just prefer pacifism."  
"My family doesn't hate you. I only found this out from my father when we returned, but the extended family could tell how I felt about you so they played a few games with you. I'm not okay with it but I've done it in the past as well with people marrying in so I can't pretend to be innocent but they like you a lot and since you left early on the last day, many of them sent you their regards through mother. No one in the family hates you, mother and father still adore you. Okay, Pubert hates you a little but he'll get over it once I take you home as my fiancee."  
"So sure that it'll work out?" Lucy teased.  
"Yes," Wednesday replied simply before continuing. "You said yes. To me, on a full moon then I marked you. As far as I'm concerned, courting and marriage is a formality. One you absolutely deserve but you're it for me."  
"Therapy. We do couples therapy and we actually talk to each other, not just presume we know. We make plans and we communicate and we stop assuming things. We ask for what we want and make our feelings known. And we put each other first, always."  
"Fair. Anything else?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok with being your fiancee but biting my neck is not an engagement ring Addams."  
Wednesday laughed and took Lucy's hand then lightly bit her ring finger. "What about now?"  
Lucy yelped but didn't pull away. "You're an absolute savage, woman."

**********

"I don't know why we're telling your family first. We were just on vacation with them." Lucy asked.  
"Because your family is out of the country and we don't have time to fly to Africa and back in a weekend and you don't want to tell them over Skype."  
Wednesday stopped walking out of the airport and turned to Lucy bringing their foreheads together.  
"They love you and I'll make sure they don't harm you. What more do you need?"  
"A poisoned dagger?" Lucy asked sardonically.  
Wednesday twisted then put her hand under her shirt before pulling out a small dagger and handing it to her fiancee.  
"Mind you cut yourself. I have the antidote but it'll still be painful."  
"How did you...We just came out of an airport. How did you get this past airport security? Wednesday?!" Wednesday simply smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her to the car.

**********  
Wednesday had snuck Lucy into the mansion and planned to just come down to dinner with her. As Lucy was wearing an Addams courtship bracelet, Wednesday felt comfortable going that route as she knew that the family would know what they meant to each other just by the jewellery on Lucy's right hand.  
Since it was just after noon she took the time to nap, as she expected that there would be a lot of talking at night.

**********  
By the time they entered the dining room, hand in hand, dinner was already on the table and drinks were being served. Pugsley had been the first to see them and his loud exclamation led to the entire family turning to them.  
With the bite marks still visible on her neck and the bracelet on her hand it was clear that they had made up and the entire family rushed to greet them with only Pubert refraining.  
"Welcome back darling." Said Morticia. "Gomez and I had a bet on when you two would work it out and I won. We're so happy."  
"Welcome back my daughters," Gomez stated.  
Pugsley examined the bracelet on Lucy's hand. It was cursed so that only the beloved of an Addams could wear it and that the wearer truly loved and wished no harm to their partner otherwise they would be poisoned. It was why Uncle Fester had never offered one to Aunt Debbie. It also meant that in his eyes Lucy was now an official part of the family.  
"I guess you are one of us, welcome sister."  
Every member of the family greeted them except for Pubert who remained impassive. Eventually, Wednesday moved over to him.  
"Not going to congratulate me, little brother?" She asked teasingly, sitting next to him.  
"Why would you give her another chance? You went feral Wednesday and killed four persons. She literally just gave you up. It makes no sense to me."  
Wednesday looked over to where Lucy was seated between her mother and Uncle Fester.  
"She makes me happy and she's the one person I'd do anything for. I'm willing to try again for that."  
"Fine, I'll play nice with her but she needs to earn back my trust."  
Wednesday didn't think that would ever happen, neither Lucy nor Pubert would ever bend backwards for someone they felt had wronged them and she didn't care enough if they were friends again to intervene, especially as Pubert knew the limit and she knew that Lucy could actually take care of herself.

**********

Step into my parlour said the spider to the fly, thought Lucy as she followed Morticia down the hallway silently. If she got killed tonight it would only be her fault for being so trusting she thought as she sat in the den the other woman had selected for their chat.   
"How are you doing, Lucy?" Morticia asked, looking interested in the answer.  
"I ask because while Gomez had seemed to think that you and Wednesday would work things out, my understanding is that you were concerned about your well-being."  
"By concerned about my well-being do you mean, concerned that your extended family would kill me or do you mean that I'm afraid of your daughter," Lucy asked bluntly. While her paternal grandmother had been the cause of much stress, she had taught her how to take control of a conversation and when it paid to be diplomatic but also when it didn't.  
"If it's the latter, I have never been afraid of Wednesday and I can't foresee any reason to be. Now if it's the former, Mrs. Addams, I would like you to understand that should they try their little games again, I will have no qualms evening the playing field and ending them all."  
By the end of her declaration, Lucy wasn't sure if Morticia knew she had been bluffing but she felt impressed with herself.  
"Good. You'll do just fine my dear, and as always it's Morticia to you."  
Morticia stood gracefully and walked over to the other woman engulfing her in a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're back in the family."

***********

"So your mother and I had an odd conversation today..." Lucy began.  
"Is that where you went? I thought you went to the bathroom." Wednesday interjected as she turned the lights out and got settled into bed.  
"She ambushed me. Anyway, I got the feeling that your mother approves of me being with you. I mean differently than before." Lucy burrowed down into Wednesday's bed and proceeded to curl into the other woman who obliged and spooned her.  
"Well before you were my innocent girlfriend who was defenceless. Now, you're the woman who's managed to survive the family and I'm engaged to. It's pretty clear that you're a part of the family now, even if something happened to me you're one of us. You're an Addams now."  
"I was never defenceless and I'm still not taking your last name."   
Wednesday pouted not that Lucy could see her.  
"Why not? You barely use your own. It can be hyphenated." Wednesday pouted then lowered her voice. "Take my name baby."  
Lucy giggled and soon Wednesday was laughing too.  
"Seriously though, I don't expect that you would but you're still Addams now."  
Lucy turned around and pecked her fiancee's lips.  
"I can live with that."

**********

Lucy wandered the graveyard trying to get signal on her phone. Her best friend never believed her that her girlfriend, now fiancee, had a graveyard in her backyard and she figured a video call from the yard would serve as proof. Additionally, Wednesday had managed to sneak an engagement ring on her hand during the night, and while it was tasteful and pretty it was still an impractical accessory for someone who spent as much time playing with chemicals as she did, but before she moved it to a chain around her neck she wanted to show it off to the one person who would get a kick out of her being engaged. As such, she wasn't paying attention and walked right into Pubert who had been exiting one of the mausoleums scattered about the yard. Lucy had been warned by both her fiancee's parents and brother that Pubert still had a grudge against her but she hadn't been too concerned understanding that his feelings were valid.

"Sorry Pubert." Lucy muttered, moving past the boy deeper into the yard.

He watched after her before following. "Wednesday's explained her reason for getting back with you but what's your reason for ending things with her."

Lucy stopped, turned and faced the boy, the ring catching in the sunlight and glittering as moved her hair out of her face. She watched him, sighed, opened her mouth and closed it back before sighing again, then she spoke. "I didn't want to be in a situation again whereby family was hurting me and there was no one to stop it."  
With that, she turned and headed for the house at a quick walk, leaving the boy behind.

**********

Lucy lay across the bed texting her mother who had yet to respond, the six-hour time difference at Wednesday's home was better than the nine hours when she was at school, but it was still the dead of the night in Egypt and her mother was likely sleeping. That didn't stop her from reaching out in hopes that the other woman was still awake. She and Wednesday would be leaving that afternoon to head back to school and after spending the weekend with the Addams, she missed the quiet calm of her family. Plus she needed to make a plan with her mother for them to tell her grandparents. As she finally put down her phone and began getting ready, she realised she should probably also let her father and his mother know. Lucy sighed, if just announcing an engagement was so stressful, she couldn't imagine how difficult the wedding planning would be.

**********

Wednesday sat at the edge of the pool chatting with Lucy about Josh, there was still a month and a half to go before the semester finally ended, and they were both equally ready and frustrated about ending this step of their life. Thankfully, this semester was an easy one. Josh had a job lined up and would be doing graduate school part-time while Wednesday would continue fulltime while courting her fiancee and planning a wedding that only Wednesday's side of the family and Lucy's mother knew about this far. They still hadn't found a time to see Lucy's grandparents and with her father's mother's health having taken a turn for the worse she didn't want to tell him, though privately Wednesday and iNyanga, Lucy's mother, felt that she was afraid he'd react badly.  
"I want to tell Joel and Josh we're engaged." Wednesday declared.  
Lucy turned and watched her fiancee incredulously. "You haven't told your friends yet? I told all my best friends and Winn, who is demanding an invite like I wouldn't put him on the guestlist whenever we make one. I thought we were telling people, are we not?"  
"I thought you wanted your grandparents to know first."  
"It's fine, they won't be back for a couple of weeks so tell we can tell everyone."  
"Alright well, that makes it easier."

**  
Lucy sat on the blanket reading from her phone, Winn's head in her lap, him also reading from his phone or playing a game, she wasn't sure. The sun shone brightly and she sat and read, occasionally playing with the blond strands of hair on his head with the campus as a backdrop. They sat like this for over two hours just catching up on reading and silently enjoying each other's company before she spoke.

"You know, we probably look like a college campus ad for diversity."

He blinked at her then laughed. "Probably." Winn moved from her lap then rolled over and stretched reaching for the water and sandwiches they had brought with them. In this time, Lucy stood up and stretched as well, moving to the end of the blanket and retrieving her thermos which was filled with still hot coffee. She opened it, drank from it and closed it before putting it back on the edge of the blanket, then she reclaimed her seat and Winn returned to his previous position with his head on her lap but the food closer to them. 

He picked up a sandwich and unwrapped it, handing her half and taking a big bite before asking. "How is it your foot never falls asleep? I've seen you sit in the same position for hours and you always just get up like normal."

Lucy daintily took a bite of her sandwich and chewed her bite all 30 requisite times before swallowing. She cocked her head at him, a clear sign she didn't know how to respond then took another bite. 

He sighed. He was used to her being weird, they had been friends since her first day on campus when he had been assigned to show her around, but he never quite understood how she didn't realise how weird she was. Like the fact that she always got ill for the same three days every year and was fine the rest of the year, her ability to always know when a surprise exam was coming and what would be on it, the way she never got in trouble, ever, even when doing things other students had been expelled for, heck even her ability to handle her fiancee. Lucy was weird but she was his best friend so Winn made the decision then not to care and to just accept her odd Lucy quirks. With that, he leaned up for a kiss and she leaned down meeting him halfway and depositing a kiss on his forehead. He leaned back down and her hand came up to play in his hair as she calmly changed the topic to one about their plans for the weekend.

***********

As Wednesday watched the video sent to her phone of Lucy and Winn being disgustingly cute together she sighed. She had learned by now that there was nothing going on between them, Winn was asexual but more importantly, she trusted Lucy. So she ignored the video and turned back to Josh who had been entertaining her with his grimaces as he forced himself to drink tea.

"Still getting videos of your girlfriend with her boy." Asked Josh as he discreetly put the tea aside.

"Yep. I finally told her about it this morning. Lucy's dangerous when she's angry." Wednesday sighed happily.

"So that's what put a smile on your face. The sorority princess being all dark and deadly like you." Josh still didn't know how the two women worked so well but it was clear that they loved each other. 

"Yep. I'm going to marry her one day." Wednesday sighed happily again.

"I just don't get why everyone thinks that they need to send me videos of what she does when I'm not around, Josh."

Josh leaned back on the futon in his dorm and turned to his best friend.

"So don't kill the messenger but, you two broke up the last time you thought she cheated on you. Like had a huge public fight, broke up and everything. Then you guys had the weird not talking to each other fight a few weeks ago that still doesn't make sense. Plus, people just found out who your family is. Like I knew you were rich but your family is rich rich Wednesday. Get what I'm saying."

Wednesday took a sip of the coffee she had before gagging and swapping drinks with Josh, trying to get each other to like the other's drink was a disaster. 

"So what, people think if I see my tactile girlfriend, being her usual self with her best friend I'd what, blow my top and dump her."

That made no sense to Wednesday. Granted, this was private knowledge but she was three weeks into a two-year courtship with the other woman which would end in their wedding just after she completed her Masters.

"Like I said, don't kill the messenger Wens, but you are very possessive over her and most lesbians wouldn't be cool with their bisexual girlfriend having regular cuddle fests on the south lawn with a man. You're my best friend brah, but if I had a bi girlfriend I wouldn't want her hanging all over you and I don't even get nearly as jealous as you. And your girl's boy is hot. I'm secure in my sexuality so I can say that but they'd make cute, nerd babies together."

Wednesday watched Josh strangely out of the corner of her eye before deciding that almost three years of friendship was enough for her to trust him.

"It really doesn't bother me. I mean yes I get super jealous and I'm working on it but I trust her. I keep saying I'm going to marry her but we really are engaged. Look." 

Wednesday reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain that held a ring that was similar in design to the bracelet that she had gifted Lucy.

"I asked her and she said yes. I mean I'm never going to be okay with random people touching her but I accept that she hugs people and getting mad won't help."

Wednesday and Morticia had had a chat the day after Lucy had agreed to a courtship with Wednesday and Morticia had made it clear that Wednesday had to accept Lucy as is or it would never work. It wasn't enough to just love someone, her mother had explained. Relationships took far more work than that and Wednesday was trying. She had spent a lot of time talking with Aunt Demetria and finding ways to work on being better and it was paying off.

"You're engaged!" 

"Yes, I'm going to marry her. Granted in two years or so but yes."

Wednesday and Josh beamed at each other.  
"Congratulations! You're getting married. This will be my first adult wedding. Oh my gosh, you're my first friend getting married. I'll need a date and a tux and a gift for you." Josh proceeded to freak out before pausing. "I am invited right?!"

"Obviously, you're my favourite person on campus after Lucy. Though, we are keeping our engagement a secret until we graduate."  
Plus at any point, either of them could break the courtship not that Wednesday intended for that to happen but if Lucy decided to walk away she already knew it would kill her but she couldn't stop her.

"A secret, got it." Josh mimed zipping his lips, locking it and throwing away the key.  
Then he turned to her and said, "Can we just agree to accept each other's drink in peace. Because this tea is not for me." 

Wednesday picked up the cup of tea before nudging the coffee closer to him an agreeing.

**********

In a bizarre reversal, Wednesday stated hesitantly at the brownstone while Lucy pulled her up the staircase. Wednesday glanced back at the retreating cab and wondered why she was suddenly so afraid. Lucy's mother loved her sure but Lucy's grandparents had never met her and knew nothing about her. This was the first time she was truly worried about meeting Lucy's family.

The door sprang open before Lucy could pull out her keys and an older version of Lucy's mother welcomed them in. The woman was conservatively elegant in a black shirt and bright Ankara skirt and Wednesday idly wondered if this was where Lucy's love of colours came from.  
"So you're my granddaughter's girlfriend." The woman surveyed her before pulling her into a hug which Wednesday nervously returned.   
"Relax my child. If Lia likes you then I do as well. She almost always makes good choices."  
"Lia?" Wednesday thought everyone called her Lucy.  
"Neither of my grandmothers call me Lucy. I've learned to live with it." Lucy confided in a loud whisper.  
Her grandmother merely laughed before leading them further into the house. Lucy and Wednesday were staying at iNyanga's loft for privacy but would be having dinner with her grandparents and brunch again tomorrow.  
Earlier, they had hung out with Joel and Amanda who had been forced to return to New York by her parents for some event that night.  
"Is this the Addams werewolf you're with?" A loud voice boomed before a man stepped out of the shadows. Wednesday wouldn't admit to jumping but she did pull her fiancee protectively behind her in a move that appeared to win her points with the man who had nodded approvingly.  
"Grandfather!" Lucy rushed over to the man hugging him. "Wednesday isn't a werewolf."  
"Neither is she fully human my little bean, not that I'm discriminating mind you." He hugged his granddaughter back before beaconing Wednesday closer.  
"Have you come to ask for my granddaughter's hand in marriage, young Addams. It would be the only reason I could foresee her bringing someone home."  
Knowing Lucy's stance on asking for someone's hand in marriage, Wednesday treated it as a trick question and felt herself settle somewhat. Something about Lucy's grandfather was oddly familiar and Wednesday was almost certain he wasn't entirely human himself.  
"I came because she wanted you to meet her fiancee in person."  
The woman gasped behind her and immediately reached for her granddaughter and began cooing over her.  
"And what if I said you couldn't marry her? What would you do?" He questioned.  
"That wouldn't be up to you, sir. Lucy's made up her mind so we're getting married unless she changes it." Wednesday glanced at Lucy who was ignoring their conversation over the one she was having with her grandmother.  
"I'm sure you know it's hard to get my granddaughter to do anything she doesn't want to. I hope you know that if you intentionally hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you, I don't care who your family is." He said casually before welcoming her to the family.

All in all, Wednesday felt she had gotten the better end of the meet the family deal if all she got was a threat against intentionally hurting her future wife. Her mother had issued a worse threat to her against accidentally hurting Lucy, and as she watched the other woman across the room, she knew she'd take a thousand threats if it meant she had her mate.


End file.
